Ways To Piss Him Off!
by Cielooo
Summary: Are you itching to Piss Hijikata-san? Are you a HijiSai fans? This is not the place! This is the Hijikata fans place! Searching for readers  Thank you if you are kindly interest to click the title text and read this  maybe  funny fanfiction until the end!


**Ways To Piss Him Off!**

**Disclaimer: An Art by Lord Yone Kazuki that is very fascinating. (Kazuki: Aw, thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: An anime present by Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, and many more. ^ ^**

**Rate: T, maybe in the future, you will make me to rate this M, but, this is not Ecchi! I swear! Because my friend have read the proposal of this story, and it is NOT Ecchi or Hentai! Swear!**

Do you have a grudge against Hijikata Toshizo?

Are you a Masochist? (Of course not!)

Are you a fan of Hijikata x Chizuru?

A huge fan of Hijikata x Hajime? (No YAOI allowed here!(It means no HijiSai)

Well, this is the right Fanfiction for you.

Served with loves and masochist feeling by Shourai-Sei (What the? Erase! Spam!)

Um, I mean: served with joy and laughter by Shourai-Sei. (Ah, that's better. ^ ^)

**~Ways to Piss Him Off!~**

**Well, you guys all know about the feelings of Hijikata to Chizuru, right? Yeah, I know he is blinded. But, let's piss him and make him realized it! *evil smiles***

**When he have not realized it..**

Barge to his room, steal his precious paper work that takes him 3 days non stops to finished it, run around the headquarter like crazy and scream: "Toshi-san is a workaholic! A sadistic! A legendary tsukkomi! A red-head man!" (But, not red haired, ok? *Anne: Hey!* *SS: gomen..* *Harada: HEY!* *SS: gomen..*) and make sure you won't be catch, or you are dead! Then, run into Chizuru's room. And, you should imitate Chizuru's voice and say: "Kyaa! Don't come in Hijikata-san! I'm changing clothes!"

Oh, it is better if Okita helps you! Or you can use Okita to do it, obviously when Chizuru's gone ^ ^ _smirk!_

Ok, finished? The next..

Barge into his room and acting like you are in a rush and says in a sad or um.. What is it again? Ah, yeah. In a tone of haste and shocked. And also, for better reaction, and a panting way of breathing, and says: "Hijikata-kun! Kondou was collapsed!" or you can say "Chizuru was shot by one of those Choushuu man in the leg!" plus, take a picture of his 'shocked' face and hurry run away like a wind..!

Tell him that he is a sentimental pervert, even better, get Kondou to do it or you will murder his men in an hour.

Deliver him a CUTE and ENORMOUS box of candies and sake with a pink card that says "From your boyfriend, my love." Oh! Oh! Get Chizuru to delivered it and read the card!

Bug him all day to tell you his family story with no reason. When he tells you the story, sleep to your heart content! And, I'm 100% sure he won't get to do his paperwork, at ALL!

**Well, are you satisfied yet? If yes, go back to Hakuouki Fanfiction Archive. If you are still curious and want to bug him more, scroll down!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~ Ways to Piss Him Off!~**

**Well, that is better, finally he realized it! And it seems like Chizuru has a 'special' feelings for him too! Well, let's bug him again, shall we?**

**When he already realized it..**

Tell him Chizuru has been kidnapped by a random pervert that always killed his hostage.

More sensation? Tell him it's Kaoru Nagumo! (Kaoru: Hey! You sh*t! SS: Kaoru-kun, I'll make you a FanFiction if you are a good boy and do not talk trash. Kaoru: Thank you, onee-sama)

Even better, you should tell him, Kazama Chikage and the gang involve in this matter, too!

Say that Heisuke kissed Chizuru in public and Okita is hugging her in public, too!

Tell him a random VERY VERY VERY VERY pervert random citizen saw Chizuru while she is changing clothes.

Tease him about is feelings toward Chizuru, watch as his face goes red and chase you around the headquarter. Oh, make sure you wear your rollerblade, so you won't be catch.

Tell him, Okita knew it on coincidence, (His (Hijikata-san) feelings) Kya ha ha ha ha.

Tell him, Chizuru's lesbian and dating Sen-Hime or, Kimigiku ^ ^ Ah, or tell him Chizuru has a brother complex disease and dating Kaoru.

Ask Kondou to give you a photo of drunken Hijikata, and gave it to our beloved, Yukimura Chizuru-chan.

Arranged the confession of the two of them, video it with a high resolution video recorder from the 21st century and ask the division captain (No Kondou and Sannan + Shimada! They are too old for a soap opera. And it would be such boooooriiing..) and watch as Okita tease him, khe khe khe..

..

..

..

**~Ways to Piss Him Off!~**

**Now, now, after such thing, shall we move again? Are you satisfied? If yes, go back to the Hakuoki Fanfiction archive! And do not come back again! (Kidding, okay? Please come back again~ Puppy eyes no jutsu!) If no, please scroll down again. **

**When they are already dating… Hiks! Finally our pairing already dates each other! Hurray!**

Tease him about kissing Chizuru.

Then, get Sannan to ask them to get married and make babies. BABIES! Not BABY! BABIES!  
>Even better, ask Shinpachi to support (Shinpachi: Why me?)<p>

Get Okita to throw your sneakers or plastic sandals or geta to them (Hijikata and Chizuru) when they have got they're romantic moments (read: Kiss, Hug, holding hand), then, run away with Okita and pass the sandals to Hajime that accidently passing by and he takes the blame! (Sorry, sorry, sorry for Hajime Fans Club and Fan girl, plus my friend, that is Hajime fans too.)

Take a picture of Chizuru while she is sleeping, if you are more extreme, a picture of her taking a bath! (While she is bathing, no ecchi feature, right? Right? (Sobs because no reply)) and tell him it's a package from Sanosuke Harada-kun and Kyou Shiranui-dono. Those peeking idiots, fuh. (Sorry for Harada fans. And sorry for Shiranui fans, (If they are existing))

Tell Chizuru that Hijikata-san is seeing another woman and that girl is carrying Hijikata-san's child. (The rest is got to be amusing~)

Tell him Chizuru is pregnant, and when you sees his reaction, take a picture and copy it to spread it all over the headquarters.

While he is sleeping, write all over his face "I am a workaholic that loves work more than my girlfriend". And make sure you write it with a washable marker; we are not that sadistic, right? Unless you are Kazama Chikage.

Send and edited photo of Chizuru (you will have to edit it to make Chizuru looks like she is only wearing an undergarment. Dude!) To Hijikata and add a message: I will steal her, she is mine. –anyrandomman

….

….

**And it is done! Thanks for:**

**My friend, dracaenae-chan.**

Thank you for kindly reading my "GOOD" (read: bad) story proposal. By the way, dude, your name is hard to write! But, that is okay, just stay cool, dude! Keep on reading and scolding me!

Although, you have not write your profile, add your profile picture, and blab bla bla.

Sorry for the Hajime incident, dracaenae-chan *sobs*

**And you!**

Without you, I won't be sitting here writing fanfiction!

If you are humble and got no work to do, review, okay?

**~Ways to Piss Him Off!~**


End file.
